


Christmas Memories

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [15]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: An old tradition and friendship was broken after Logan left for college. Six years later, Logan comes back home for Christmas.





	Christmas Memories

When Patton and Logan were kids, they would meet up at the top of a hill where a huge tree was. The tree was old, yet sturdy. They would often climb it and try to go up to one of the higher branches, which resulted in Patton injuring himself once or twice, or they would sit against it and look out to the distance where city buildings stood tall. It was especially beautiful as the sun set. 

On Christmas night one year in middle school, they brought up some battery-operated Christmas lights and hung them all around the tree, even decorating it with various ornaments. Though it was cold, they’d spend hours there at night together. It became tradition.

After high school, they both went their separate ways. Patton went to a local college and Logan attended one of the top colleges in the U.S. with a full-ride scholarship...halfway across the country. They stayed in touch for a little while, but their calls to each other became less frequent overtime and after the first few months, they stopped contacting each other altogether. Their lives were separated.

It wasn’t until six years later that they saw each other again. 

It was nearing Christmas time and Logan had taken some time off his work and schooling to go back to his hometown. He visited his parents and planned on staying in his old room. When he walked back into that room, various memories flashed through his mind. Not one thing had been changed since he packed his bags and left. He sat on his bed and held an ornament in his hand with a fond smile on his face. It'd been one of the first ones that they'd put up on the tree, one that Patton made for him a little over ten years ago. It was filled with a variety of different colored glitter and had written on it, 'L+P 2006' with a little heart on the back that Logan never quite knew the meaning of.

Logan put the ornament on his bedside table and laid down with his hands together on his stomach. Whatever he was feeling in his chest right then, it wasn't good.

-

On the night of Christmas, Logan's parents always had a party that they refused to call a party. For years, on this day members of his family came together in his small home to gossip and eat food. They wouldn't leave until around ten or eleven that night. Logan hadn't liked it even when he was a child. He didn't care very much for his extended family and they made too much noise for him to stay in his room peacefully the whole night. It was impossible to do anything without dozens of voices ringing in his ears.

He made short conversation with some of his family members. He talked about his schooling, his job, friends he'd made, and other things you talked about with people who were almost complete strangers. When one of his aunts asked about 'the young kid he used to be with all the time' who he was 'practically attached to the hip with,' he said they'd gotten out of touch from each other and then excused himself from the conversation. He left the house and stood outside for a while, looking up at the sky. He needed to leave.

That's how he found himself walking up a snowy hill in the dark, towards the lights that illuminated towards the top. It was cold, but he had his jacket and sweater underneath kept him warm. He got to the top quickly, though he nearly fell a few times. It was more slippery than it was before or maybe now he was more clumsy than when he was younger. When he reached the top, he saw the lights flash in red, green, blue, and purple. They were bright and strong. He walked over to the tree and reached into his pocket to take out the ornament he'd found a few days ago. He reached up on his toes to put it up on the tree with the various other ornaments and then took a step back to look at it. It was just as beautiful as he remembered. 

“Logan?”

Logan turned around and his eyes widened at the familiar face. “Patton.”

“What are you doing here?” He asked, a smile on his face as he walked closer to him. 

“I came back for Christmas this year.” He looked Patton up and down. He was still the same guy, just older. He turned to the tree and then back at Patton. “You've kept the lights up?”

“Changed the batteries every year. Had to replace bulbs here and there.” He shrugged. “I come up here every year. I didn't—I didn't think I'd ever see you here again.” 

“Me either. I'm glad I'm here, though. All of this. The lights, the ornaments. They're still amazing. And you...I've missed you, Patton. A lot.” He admitted and then opened his arms up for a hug.

Patton looked at Logan, tears forming in his eyes. He pulled him in for a tight hug and sniffled against his shoulder. “I thought you hated me.”

“I could never hate you.” Logan said, pressing his cheek against Patton's head. After a moment, he whispered, “I'm sorry.”

Patton let go of Logan and pulled back to look at him. “You don't have to be.” He grabbed Logan's hand and held it tightly in his own, walking him over to the tree, so they could sit against the trunk. When they got comfortable, pressed against each other, they looked out into the distance at the lit-up buildings and the stars surrounding them. Not much had changed since the last time they were here, in this same position. “I know you'll have to leave, but...stay with me? Just for tonight?”

Logan squeezed Patton's hand and looked to him for a moment before he slowly leaned his head against Patton's shoulder. “I'm not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics today because I missed yesterday because of some unavoidable shit. Hopefully I can keep up with the rest!  
> This fic is definitely one I want to expand on in the future and make into a chaptered fic.


End file.
